The Reincarnations
by IEGP
Summary: This is my first story ever. this is like a multi crossover. I hope you like. Please Read and Review.


The Reincarnations

Disclaimer: I don't own any worlds, dimensions or whatever you want to call it, I don't own some of the characters in this story

This is based on the Naruto and a future Naruto world{That I made up} at first and starts changing into Kingdom Hearts, DC Universe, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Assassins Creed, Dragon ball z and some other things that I'll be throwing in. This also has some mentions of Bleach and mentions of books that I am reading. So yeah this is gonna be one hell of a crossover story. This is my first story EVER so give me a break will ya.

Characters:

The Uchihas: The S.K's The Hyuuga's The Sand Siblings The Uzimakis

Kaida .E. Uchiha Ichigo .J. Michigo 'Michi' Gaara naruto

Vegeta Uchiha Goku Hinata Temari sakura

Sasuke Uchiha Toshiro .M. Neji Kunkuro

Itachi Uchiha

Madara Uchiha

As you can see, there are some familiar characters. They are not the originals just reincarnations, but they are like the same thing. The characters Ichigo and Toshiro are not the ones from Bleach! I just took the names because of what they mean. I hope that this clears up some things. Don't be afraid to ask something that you don't understand in this story. I hope you like it. ENJOY

Kaida POV

These missions are way to easy why can't anyone give me harder missions. None of us don't even get so much as a scratch. "Yo Sensei are we gonna get a better mission or what?" I looked to my right and saw one of my teammates. "I agree with Tamu" I saw my other ex-teammate behind sensei "Because there isn't a mission for us Takamaru. I don't see Kaida complaining." " Trust me sensei I'm complaining on the inside" I'm the youngest one in the group and the most skilled. A twelve year old with a bunch of 16 year old boys is not pleasant, not even cute. I passed the chuunin exam at 9 and just became a Jounin. The boys and sensei came to congratulate me. Even at Jounin, there are barely any special missions for me. Guess things are too peaceful. I got to visit the twins I heard they became Jounin too. I wonder what Madara is up to, he's been kind of distant the past couple of months and last time I saw him, I sensed he was a bit power hungry and angry, I hope he won't do anything stupid.

Ichigo POV

"Kaida, Kaida, guess what" "You, Toshiro and Michi got Junín rank. I know" damn aren't I supposed to be the mind reader. "So Kai where's Madara. I haven't seen him in a while" "I don't know. Ever since he and Dad had that argument I haven't seen him since." You don't think he ran away or worse became rouge ninja?" "Have a little more faith in him, he's twelve years old. He's too young to become a rouge isn't he" " I don't know Kaida but he is getting stronger and more distant Kaida" Kaida had such a troubled expression on her face. I dropped the subject. "Anyway are you gonna buy me dinner?" "He he how about you buy me dinner" " I don't think so Kaida I bought you dinner last time" No way am I going to let her win. " when was that" " a couple of months ago" "Unless you have proof Ichigo" Just the words I was waiting to hear. I showed the receipt and her midnight blue eyes widened. She snatched the piece of paper from my hand and mumbled something about what a bastard I am. She always was a girl of equivalent exchange.

Madara POV

They're going to pay. Every single one of them, For what they have done to me.

Kairi Uchiha {the mom} POV

I hid the babies in the safe house all of them. I called Kaida to come home early. I hope she'll survive. What am I thinking. Of course she'll live. Shes such a strong spirit. She along with Michigo, Toshiro and Ichigo and many others will live. Come to think of it Kaida is quite smitten with Ichigo. They'll be alright. I hope. I pray

Vegeta SR

I HAVE TO WARN THEM. I HAVE TO WARN THEM. I HAVE TO…..UGH. "Madara, Dad" I will not let her see me die like this…

Kaida POV

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. I HAVE TO WARN MOM. I flew as fast as I could. When I got to my house my mom ran to me. She touched my head and something happened suddenly my eyes were burning. She gave me a jacket and clothing and she told me to run. I saw Itachi in the distance. I don't want him to see this. The last thing I saw was my mom coughing out blood and my brother's blade in her heart.

Ichigo POV

I sensed something was wrong. I went straight to Kaida's place. When I got there, I saw Itachi on all fours crying and Kaida holding her eyes in pain. I saw her mom dead. Kaida told me to warn the others. I told her I wouldn't leave her alone leave Itachi alone. Then bring us with you and we'll all warn them. Kaida stood up with her eyes closed and picked Itachi up. "Let's go Kaida"

Toshiro POV

I was with Michi and both of our families. We were having dinner. All of us. We started without Ichigo because we thought that this was his punishment for being late. Then in a flash, everything was gone. Everything was black. I heard screaming and coughing. Someone was picking me up. I opened my eyes and my reality was gone.

Michigo POV

We are trying to find survivors to this massacre. Our efforts so far, proving futile. I heard moaning. Itachi was starting to wake up. We stopped. "Sasuke, Vegeta, the babies." "You know where they are Itachi" Toshiro asked. He nodded, stood up and hastily lead the way.

Itachi POV

I left to find mom. She forgot Goku's blanket. On my way back I saw my worst nightmare. That was a big mistake. I led them into the safe house. I was happy that they were safe. Then I realized I forgot Goku's blankets.

Kaida POV

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO? WE ARE FOUR TWELVE YEAR OLDS. HOW ARE WE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF SEVEN INFANTS" It hurts to open my eyes. I never felt so useless in my life. I think they are staring at me. I feel like I'm going crazy. Then Ichigo said" why don't we use shadow clones" "That'll be a waste of chakra" Toshiro said. "We could take turns" Itachi suggested. I hadn't heard his voice in a while. "We have no other choice. Who's going first?" michi said. "I will. I have the most chakra." "Then you'll go first Ichigo" I said. " I'll go next if my eyes heal"


End file.
